Demons and Reapers
by Scarlett Undertaker Windflame
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel made their way to the states and living on a college campus for royal families from all over the world. After years of peaceful lives reapers started showing up and things are changing. Will it cause a blood bath between the two creatures? Even Ciel notices that Sebastian has been acting more different when more demons show up. Can Ciel handle a life of a demon?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: COLLAGE

The year was 2016 of November 21 in the Northeast in North America. It has been snowing for three days now and everything was painted white. "Man I can't believe how cold it has gotten these past few days," said a female college student to her friend. "Yea I know and I heard that there is a snow storm on its way and by far one of the worst storms in over a hundred years." Ciel had overheard the two girls as he pasted by as he was heading to his next class. Ciel sat down laughing for a few minutes when the professor came in. Good morning class this is advance history 381, as the professor writes Professor Sebastian Michaelis on the chalk board.

"Today is the first day we are here for the next eight months. Now before we shall begin I will answer any questions for the first 15 minutes of class once a month. You may ask me anything you want." Sebastian said while smiling. Ciel rolled his eyes as many of the girls in the class raise their hands. The first question was from a girl who was sitting all the way in the back had ask, "Are you teaching any other classes here on campus?" Before Sebastian could answer the question a girl that was sitting down next to Ciel in the front row had knocked over books onto a floor. Sebastian bends over picks up the book and saw it was about demons. Your books miss as he handed it them back to her. She looks up at him and said nothing as Sebastian smiled sweetly at her.

Sebastian then answered the question. "Yes I also teach advance English and gives violin lessons to those who want to learn" he replied and pointed to another girl with a big smile. She ask if he was taken or seeing anyone. Sebastian looks at Ciel while smiling and said, "No I am not with anyone and I don't do relationships", as he said taking a seat on his desk. Sebastian then pointed to a girl with blue and purple hair. Her question to him was, "Are you gay or straight or do you sleep with both sex?" "My, oh my, these questions are getting personal aren't they?" Sebastian said out loud. The class started to laugh. "I do prefer being with females, however I do go both ways and no I don't do three ways just me and one other person." Sebastian told the class and Ciel snapped his pencil while looking up at the man who was sitting on the desk. Ciel mouth drop open when he look past Sebastian and saw a red hair guy sitting with a group of guys he hasn't seen in a long time.

"How many had you been with it since you lost your V-card", a dirty blonde ask out loud. "Hmm I have lost count so many years ago, but I do know that I have slept with more than 150 people", Sebastian answer the girl's question."Hmp more like over 500 old." Ciel said with a grin causing Sebastian to glare at him. A guy then raises his hand and asks "do you sleep with your students Professor Sebastian?" "Yes I do sleep with a few of my students if I take interest in them. I like to sleep with those who use their brains and who are very beautiful or handsome. Since this is a special college the staff is allowed to sleep with the students if they wish to and only if they are of age. Before anyone does ask yes I do sleep with more than nine people in a time period. There's nothing wrong to having a healthy sex life." Sebastian said as he was looking at the girl sitting next to Ciel.

Sebastian then got up and said we have time for one more question so who will the lucky person be with the last question. The girl next to Ciel then raises her hand and Sebastian saw this. With a wicked smile he walks to her and ask her "what is your question beautiful?" She places her hand down, opens her mouth, and asks her question. The whole class went quiet as soon she told her question and Ciel then slit his eyes towards the girl. The question was "would you sleep with someone like me?" Sebastian slowly leans in close to her face and smiled. Just as he opens his mouth the lights went out and the backup lights came on. Sebastian said "it's okay the lights just went out, class was over and go back to your dorms until the storm passes thru. Before you leave I want you all to read the first five chapters and to write a 1500 word count report and no cheating or you will be kick out of my class and fell my class."

The class wine while heading out of the room but kept the girl who ask the last question to talk to her. Sebastian went to close the door to have some private moments with the young girl. He then turns around to walk towards her and ask for her name. The girl got up as she places her hand on her head. She misses a steep and started to fall down until she felt someone picking her up before she pass out. Sebastian was starting to take her to the college nurse until she said something in her sleep that made him stop in his tracks. She kept saying demons, raven feathers, reapers, war, bloodshed, and one more thing she said that shocked him. Suddenly she places her hand on Sebastian cheek. Sebastian saw all these images rushing threw his head and heard Ciel voice calling out to him. Ciel ask him "what the hell is going on here?" as he went back to the classroom. Without saying a word Sebastian turn around to face his young master while still holding the young girl and stood there. "Master", Sebastian said in a low voice. "We must leave before they come back", Sebastian said as he was walking towards the door and stop.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: REAPERS ON SCHOOL GROUNDS

Sebastian slowly turns around and stares at the group who was sitting in the back of the classroom. "I see that you have found what we been looking for demons", William told Sebastian as he fix his glasses. "You want to break on what we agreed upon", Sebastian said as he walks to the reapers." "I also notice that there are only three of you this time, so where is the other two?", Sebastian asking the leader of the reapers. William replied to the older demon, "We are not breaking what we agreed upon. I told you that we are looking for a girl and we will leave as soon we find her and have taken her with us. You would be the one who would have her. Do you really want an all out war between reapers and demons over one little girl?"

"I won't let you have her. She is a demon, so why do reapers want a demon working next to them?" Sebastian ask William. "She is not a demon, she is a reaper and we have been looking for her for over 500 years. What is she to you demon?" Grell blurred out as the Undertaker was laughing. "What are you guys taking about?" demanded Ciel. "I see dear old bassy have been going behind your back and been leaving you in the dark for about 100 years now." Grell said. "There's no need to say any more Grell." the Undertaker said as he was laughing hard on the stairs.

"What the hell are they talking about Sebastian and that's an order." Ciel demanded. Sebastian had no choice but to tell his master everything. Sebastian opens his mouth and the girl started to say random words again. Everybody stop what they were doing and look at the girl. Only the Undertaker steps forward towards the girl and ask Sebastian if they could speak somewhere else before things turn for the worst. Sebastian nodded and walks out of the room and the Undertaker followed. "What are you doing here?" Ciel asks Grell. William told Ciel, "Let that demon tell you. Take us to your place the demon said we all would stay there until this matter of issue is solved and over with."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: THE UNDERTAKER STORY

"It's almost morning has she not woken up yet", Grell said out loud. "If you don't quit talking I will feed you to the dogs", Ciel said as he jumps on Grell. "Young master the girl is up now, what is going on here", Sebastian demanded. Grell replied, "My dear bassy you need to keep a tighter leash on the dog." as he started to jump on Sebastian. Sebastian quickly moves out of the way which causes Grell to fall on the floor. Sebastian stood on top of Grell and told everyone that the girl is up now and only two people is to be around here at the time being.

"Are you sure that you want to do this Sebastian?" Undertaker said as he kept his eyes on the girl. "It's the only way without more bloodshed. Not only that the royal demon family will be reunited once more." Sebastian said as he closes the door to the room. The Undertaker started to laugh at what Sebastian said as he moves to sit on the bed at the girl feet.

The girl started to laugh as she sat up on the bed. She turns to the Undertaker and started to cry as he came closer to her. Sebastian sat in the chair as he kept his eyes on the Undertaker. The Undertaker places his arm around the girl waist as he sat next to her.

 **William doesn't know that I let her go a long time and spend a few months with her. Before that I was following her for a year when I fell in love with her from a far. The night I was going in to get her and send her back to the man that was in charge at the time I made my move when something happen that I wasn't prepare for. It was snowing real badly like it is now when I enter her room thru the window that was left wide open. When I jump into the room I saw her sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. I raise my weapon high above her head she said something that caught me off guard. No one moved for a while. Standing there felt like hours but I knew it was only a few minutes pasted by.**

 **She told me that she has been waiting for me to make a move to kill her for some time now. She stood up to face me and I notice that she was crying. She also said she knew why I was following her, what type of line I work in, and knew that we had been looking for her sometime now. Somehow she knew the reasons why I was there and what I was told. She knew that when I have finish the job I was going to retired and help out the queen guard dog royal family in London.**

 **She walk up to me and raise her hands towards me, I jump back and swing my weapon at her. She held her arms up to protect her body and stumbles back a little. She started acting differently and her eyes turn red just like your does or any type of demon. I knew we were going to end up fighting by the way she was acting so I toss my weapon deep into a wall in the room. I wanted to see how she does against me so we fought hand to hand for awhile. In the end she broke three of my ribs and my arm in four different places in return I snap her wrist bone and broke over ten bones when I kick her into the wall. She laid still as I walk over to her and caught me off guard. She kicked me dead in the chest and knock the wind out of me as I fell to the floor.**

 **I stood up when I saw her holding my weapon I knew I was screw. I thought she was going to end my life as she dug my favorite toy deep inside me. I had pass out from blood loss. I woke up in the same room but in a bed. Long dark hair was the next thing I saw when I look down off to my side. She was sleeping on my hand until I woke her up. She look so beautiful sleeping at my side. She told me that I was out for over a week and she stitch me up and took care of me. She told me that she was sorry that she attack me and for losing control. She places her hand on my cheek and I saw images in my head.**

 **I notice that she undress me to dress my wounds and what not. Just from touching me I learn everything about her. By the time the images were done in my head I ended up kissing her and one thing lead to another. We both ended naked and next thing I knew was happening I was on top of her and we were going at it. I could tell that she had never been with a man before but it didn't stop her going at it with me. I gave it to her so hard that first time and by the time she was on top I notice that blood was everywhere from the both of us. Our wounds have reopened and we didn't care until we stop. I ended up staying there for a few months when she said that it was time to go our separate ways but we will meet up again in the next life. I told the guys back at home that the girl I was following wasn't the one we were looking for and I retired weeks later.**

"I still remember what the girl look like and I knew that it was the same girl by her scars that was sitting next to Ciel back in the class room. I got upset when she ask you that question and the way you walk over to her. I couldn't get mad at you so I let it go and not blown my cover. However I still couldn't believe that she was here and barley even change her looks. I notice that she copied the way I use to dress back in the day but in today's way of style. She looks really good after all this time. I didn't know that she was your child until tonight back in the classroom. I know that you want to kill me for doing things towards her but I wouldn't have touched her if things took place at a different time line and knowing what I know now. Besides it was a long time ago I doubt that she remembers me in any form of way." the Undertaker told Sebastian as he lifts the girls chin up to kiss her.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS DAUGHTER

"What are we going to say to the others?" Sebastian ask as Undertaker shook his head in I don't know. "I didn't know I even had a kid with her." Sebastian said out loud. "There is no way that both the mother and child survives the birthing if one does it's the mother with a stillbirth. How could this be and I didn't even know about it and how is she both a demon and a reaper." Sebastian told Undertaker.

The Undertaker then turn to Sebastian and told him, "I saw that she was half demon and half human at one point. Her nails change colors when her eyes changes to red. White to black like ours only when she start acting like a demon. Since she is a half demon she would had live a lot longer than a human but not as long as you kind, but she is still half human."

 **At the age 153 years old a half demon half human had commit the worse crime you can do to yourself, she killed herself. A guy name Michael was sent to watch and teach her the ways of a grim reaper. Michael got there to turn her into a reaper and what we didn't know that she was part demon it didn't show up on our files. Luckily Michael wasn't alone this time he was with a trainee name Jackson. He was teaching Jackson how to treat new born reapers.**

 **Something went wrong with this new born reaper the moment they brought her back to life as a grim reaper. She went crazy and ended up killing Michael as she dam there killed Jackson. Jackson said, when she came back as a reaper she moved and act like a demon. She was able to handle both of their weapons at the same time when she suddenly she drop to the floor without anyone touching her.**

 **Her eyes went back to her real color when she got up and saw what she did. She held her head saying not again as she jumps out the window. Since then a few reapers have been on the lookout trying to find her. Jackson was force into retirement at an early age. Jackson told the reapers who were in charge of that area to find out how a half demon made it on a new born reapers list and to find out everything that had happen. They found out that someone had mess with the girl file and was put on the list. They found the reapers who mess with the files and he was killed by my hand with my weapon. I was the main one who killed the reapers who broke major rules/ laws.**

 **They were planning to kill the poor girl when they found her. When William took over he wanted her alive in perfect health. Once she was able to control her powers she had, she would be the first female reaper out in the field since rules were made. I would come out of retirement and work along a side her until she retired if she allows me to work next to her.**

 **However the reaper who died for messing with files told me this one thing before he died he said that a demon who would have killed him if he didn't mess with the files and lists. Someone out there on your side wants a blood bath between demons and reapers and maybe some of the reapers think it's time to go to war with the demons. We must not let that happen.**

 **She is the key for both sides. If she fights for one side then the other side would be wipe out almost completely. However if she chooses us then we just may have peace for both sides for a long time or forever. Just stop and think her father is one of the most powerful demon of all time, her mother was once the most beautiful human woman at the time, and her lover is a grim reaper. Putting that out there just might stop the war before it's too late.**

"I would hate to see a child of a demon being with a reaper but you just might have a point there. From what I saw in my head the war can go into three different ways." Sebastian told the Undertaker. "Yes I know and since we both agreed that the plan is to keep the peace without bloodshed or a little as possible. We must not make any rush decisions or this plan will not work." The Undertaker replied to the demon.

"I will go back and talk to my father about this but I will be gone until this storm is over with but I will try not to take that long. I will have to change into my true form so I can get back to the underworld but I will do it when she falls asleep. I don't want her of all people seeing my true form well at least not yet. You better take care of her and keep your hands to yourself Undertaker. I saw everything that happen between you two and there's nothing more that will make me happy than to have my arm thru your chest. I will let that go for the sake on both sides." Sebastian told the Undertaker. "Relax the worst thing I'm going to do to her is lying next to her if she wants me to." Undertaker said as he was laughing to Sebastian.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE: THE NIGHT THAT CHANGE EVERYTHING

"Young master we need to talk in another room while the reapers are talking. Please sit down young master. Master I must leave for a few days and when I come back I may have someone with me. The man who may come is even more powerful than me and he is the leader of our kind so if he does come you may not speak until he tells you too. He will kill you if you disobey him or if he just doesn't like you. He killed one of his sons for disobeying him over and over again, he isn't going to hold back with someone as new and young as you so it would be best if you don't act like you are my master around him. I care too much about you and I really don't want to fight with him again or to see you get hurt." Sebastian said as they enter a different room.

Sebastian told Ciel as he backs the young demon against the wall with his hips teasing him as he unbuttons Ciel shirt. "Sebastian would you quit doing that!" Ciel told Sebastian. "Young master your blushing again do I need to do that again from the other night?" Sebastian said teasing the poor young demon. Before Ciel could answer there was a knock on the door and Sebastian walk towards the door. He whispers for a minute to someone before leaving the room.

"She went back to sleep after you feed her?" Sebastian ask. "Yes, but it looks like she had a hard time eating and drinking. Go now while she is sleeping before things get worse around here. I will send William for the reaper leaders from American to Asia that should be enough so leave now Sebastian." Undertaker told Sebastian with a small chuckle.

The room got dark and raven feathers were floating everywhere as Sebastian eyes glowed bright red. Black heels were the last thing the Undertaker saw before Sebastian was gone. Undertaker then told William and Grell "To get the leaders and to come back here. Ciel and I will stay here to guard the girl. Its best that one person from each side to stay here and protect the girl." Everyone agreed to the older reaper and heading out.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX: DEMON AND REAPERS CAME TOGETHER

It's been five days and the storm haven't passed by or let up. No one came back yet or send word. Ciel started to get annoyed with the Undertaker because he wouldn't let him to go near the room that the girl was in. Three more days had passed by when Ciel heard the main door opening and started saying, "It's about time Sebastian where in the hell have you been I have b-." "Look what we have here guys a low life demon. It's all alone, let's have some fun with him before anyone notices that he is gone." said a tall handsome reaper with long dirty blonde hair as he pushes down Ciel.

"I think that's enough Justin." Undertaker said as he raises his weapon. "We all know who will win between us if you keep doing what you are doing to this demon." The Undertaker kept talking. Suddenly the room went dark with different colors of feathers were everywhere and many different types of sounds were everywhere too.

The room was then filled with reapers and demons within matter of minutes. Two dozen reapers stood on one side of the room while eight demons dress in the most beautiful suites and dresses while five other demons were dress so poorly with dogs' leashes around their neck. "Go help him up now slave." A beautiful woman said as she pulled on the leash to unhook it. Ciel was helped up by the female slave with blonde tied in a high ponytail and as soon he got up the slave woman went back to her owner.

Everybody went quite when the girl came out of the room mumbling about something as she walks up to the guy Sebastian was standing next to and places her hands on each of the older demon cheeks. The older demon eyes turn red just like Sebastian does when the girl removed her hands. She said, "I know who you are and why you are here. Your hoping for bloodshed against the reapers for what they did to the only woman you felt close with. All five of the reapers are here in this room that killed your woman. The sixth reaper was a new born and was told to stay out of the way but you're not blaming him because he never raises his weapon towards her."

The room fell quiet for a minute until the girl eyes turn red and started passing out. Undertaker saw that the girl was falling and caught her. "Undertaker is your name?" The older demon said. "Father I think it's time to tell everyone now." Sebastian said to the man next to him. Ciel mouth drop open and was about to say something when Sebastian turn his head and his eyes glow red it made Ciel mute.

"Yes your right son but before we do there is something wrong with the girl. She hasn't eaten since she was born that's why she has no control over her demon powers and why the mother had died. Since she is your child I think you should be the one to feed her." Sebastian father had said. "I don't think so." The dirty blonde hair reaper said out loud. All the reapers but three raise their weapons against the demons and said over our dead bodies.

Undertaker then slams the end of his weapon on the ground hard causing a small earth quake and made the other reapers draw back in fear besides a few. "I think before you do anything with her you need to tell the rest of the room about this girl." The Undertaker demanded the demons. "Son better tell them now." The father told Sebastian.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: THE TRUTH ABOUT THE GIRL

 **About seven hundred years ago or so when I was summoned by a little girl without her realizing it so I went away. She kept calling me but didn't know that I was there and by the time she called for me for the eighth time is when I spoke up, "Why are you crying?" The little girl raises her head and asks "Who is there?" "Don't you know that you summon me here child. I am the demon you keep calling." Girl then replied, "You're a demon and I summon you?" "Yes, you did." I replied back to her.**

 **"What do you wish for?" I ask her. She kept crying nonstop and I told her to quit cry and give me your one true wish. She replied back to me, "I can't help it I miss my mommy so much and I want her back. She has been gone for eight days now and I don't know why." "Is that your wish is to have your mother back." The little girl nodded and said, "You can bring back my mommy from the dead?" "Little girl once someone dies they are gone forever therefore I cannot grant you the wish. if that's all then I will leave." I said as I started to fade away.**

 **The little girl then jumps up and grabs my hand as she screams out "don't leave me here." Demons don't feel much unless they found their mates. I didn't understand the feeling when the little girl grabs my hand. I stayed around for few more minutes talking to her. She asks many questions and I answer all of them. I told her to close her eyes and count to five. She counted to five and opens her eyes and asks why I look so different. I told her that I have a few days to spare and I can stay until I have to leave. The form I took on was similar the one I have now but with longer hair. She was six years old when we first met.**

 **For the next six years we met deep in a forest when she goes out horseback riding. Over the years she would be covered in bruises and cuts when I showed up. She told me that she fell down the stairs again but it was outside. I told her that she needs to tell me the truth and she did. I told her that I will take care of her father but she begs me not to do anything to her father. I haven't seen her for over a month when I hatch a plan to go see her. I had to wait six months before I could even go near her for my plan to work.**

 **The plan I hatch up was to be one of the wealthy mean around at a young age. I pose as a 25-year-old and made it where everyone knew my name. I threw a party made sure that the little girl I cared so much for was there. I stand at the end of stairway to greet everyone until she came. I waited a few minutes after greeting her so I can find her. I walk up to her father and ask if it was ok to dance with his daughter. He was pushing her on to me since I was a high ranking title with money.**

 **I knew that she didn't know who I was and didn't really want to dance with me until her father threatens to lock her in her room again with no food or water for a week again. She started to dance with me. In the middle of the dance I ask her what was her one true wish. She looks up with such happiness and said "it's you how could this be?" "It makes me upset that you don't remember what I look like I told her." I told her as the dance was ending. "I'm sorry I don't seem to remember a lot now and these days. I haven't been myself." She kept going on how sorry she was. The night went well but I had to dance with other girls and she knew why I had to.**

 **It was three days before I was asked to come over to the young girl's home and have lunch with them. After the lunch me and her father went to the drawing room as she went back to her studies. We talked for about an hour until he brought up his daughter. I told him that she was a great dancer and was very beautiful for a young girl but couldn't remember her name. He then replied "yes I know she is just like her mother and she look just like her too. Her mother pasted away when she was just six years old and everything went downhill when she passes away."**

 **"So you know that my daughter has other men asking for her hand in marriage what makes you think your better than the rest?" He had asks me in a firm voice. I told him that "I am a high ranking in the courts with a lot of money. I told him "I found his daughter quite lovely and very well manner for someone her age. She would be perfect for someone as high ranking as me. She will have a higher title and ranks if she would me my wife. If you choose me I would pay you a fair amount and you can join my business as my partner." Sounds good to me he said and called in his daughter. "Offers had been made in a few days with you hand in marriage and I accepted one. You are to marry him in one week." Her father said with such hate in his voice.**

 **Three days later her father died from a broken neck. He was thrown off from his horse. I made it look like the horse had killed him. In the human world we were married when she turns 15. We were married for two years when I told her that I couldn't stay any longer because I have stayed way too long and I broke many demon laws by marrying her. I also told her that I would stop by every few years just to check up on her. I told her to wait five years and to get remarried to someone who is really human. I faked my own death and left her by herself.**

 **I waited to long before I came back to check up on her and I learn that she died a few months later after her husband had died she was buried right next to him. No one told me that she was with child. I place her favorite flowers on her grave. I went into a mad killing spree for three days and nights in different areas. Her name was Scarlett and she had long raven hair and was a beautiful as raven bird that had many colors. I only found out that she was my daughter about two weeks ago.**

 **The woman who raise my daughter had known that I was a demon and help Scarlett when she was pregnant. The woman had name the little baby girl after her mother. My daughter name is Scarlett Michaelis. She was half human and half demon until she killed herself. She was tired of killing and hurting the ones that are around her so she grabs a knife and slice open her throat. Two reapers fix her up and brought her back to life. Since then she became half demon and half reaper living in a world that she couldn't understand. The demon in her seems to take over her and having black outs because she doesn't know how to feed on souls. If both sides agree she will learn both demon and reaper law and new rules when be made. She will learn everything that she needs to learn on both sides to prevent war that's why we all have gather here for this girl. If the war happens demon and reapers would be on both sides in the war and no one would come out as a winner.** Sebastian told everybody as they all just stared at him.


End file.
